tgdhobbitonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins was a Hobbit of the Shire. He is known for participating in the Quest for Erebor with Thorin's Company, and the finding of the One Ring. He was born in T.A. 2890 to Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took. Early Life Bilbo was born in the year T.A. 2890 (S.R 1290) to parents Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took. Sometime after the birth of their only child, Bungo constructed Bag End, a Smial (Hobbit-hole) in Hobbiton. This new house was home to Bungo, his new wife and child, who would live it it for over a hundred years until finally leaving it to his adopted nephew Frodo. As a young hobbit, Bilbo would attend the parties of his Grandfather, the Old Took, where he would meet Gandalf the Grey whose fireworks he remembered 50 years later, he would also listen to Gandalf's tales of the outside world and imagine going on adventures himself, this was common of his Tookish family, but countered by the Baggins side of him who wanted to remain in the Shire. Quest of Erebor In the Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins is chosen by the Wizard Gandalf the Grey, to accompany 13 dwarves on a quest to reclaim their home, under the Lonely Mountain, and the treasure that lay within. The dwarves arrived at Bag End uninvited to meet the hobbit and they were not sure whether he was right to join them. Gandalf assured them that he would serve them well before the end so, they took his advice and by the next day he was on the road. Bilbo's first encounter was with a group of Trolls who captured him and the dwarves before they were freed by Gandalf who turned them to stone. From there the company travelled East to Rivendell where they met Elrond Half-elven, from him they gained food and supplies before continuing on their adventure. In a storm, the company were forced to take refuge in a cave on the side of the Misty Mountains, this is where they were taken prisoner by goblins who brought them deep underground to their king. Bilbo managed to get away in time but found himself in an even darker cave where he discovered a gold ring. This ring belonged to the creature Gollum who he managed to escape from after playing a game of riddles. Bilbo reunited with the dwarves after Gandalf slew the Goblin King and passed through the caves under the mountains. After their escape from the tunnels, they were pursued by wolves and saved minutes before death by Gwaihir and the eagles. After being attacked by wolves, the company take refuge in the house of Beorn. This is where they planned the rest of their journey to the mountain. They were given ponies to ride until the edge of Mirkwood, where they had to dismount and go on foot. The whole company except Gandalf and Bilbo were captured and imprisoned by Wood Elves and they were released by Bilbo when he stole the keys from the king's guard. The dwarves escaped by the barrels and followed the river down to Laketown. In this town of men, they received weapons and more supplies, as they had lost most of their to the elves, and the dwarves were given help to cross the lake to get to the mountain. Once they had reached the shores of the Lake, the dwarves passed through the ruins of Dale, a city of Men destroyed by Smaug when he descended on the mountain, and reached the Gate of Erebor as the end of Autumn drew near. Thorin sent several members of the company to inspect the front gate, where they discovered smoke coming out of the gate. This meant that Smaug was still alive inside so they did not want to risk alerting him to their presence. The company regrouped and began their search for the Back Door on the west side of the mountain. The door was found, but the dwarves could not open it. It was only Bilbo who was able to solve the riddle on Thorin's map which allowed him to enter. bilbo had a brief encounter with Smaug where he mentioned the word "Barrel-rider" hearing this, Smaug assumed the Lakemen had aided the dwarves in reaching the mountain and sought revenge of the men of the lake. Smaug destroyed Laketown, which was nothing more than a city built on wooden platforms, but one archer, Bard who knew of the Dragon's weak spot on his chest used the last black arrow available to him and shot the dragon, killing him. The dragon fell upon the town, but Bard managed to swim to shore to join the survivors from Laketown. Battle of the Five Armies After the Death of Smaug, Bilbo and the dwarves returned to Erebor to reclaim their home. Whilst searching through gold and jewels, Bilbo discovered a large white jewel which matched the description of the Arkenstone, this was commonly discussed throughout the adventure. Bilbo did not want to give it away so he kept it hidden from the others and kept searching through the gold. Whilst the dwarves were celebrating their victory, the survivors from Laketown headed towards the mountain to seek shelter and gold to rebuild their homes whilst Thranduil brought an army to claim the treasure hoard of Erebor, assuming Thorin's company to be dead. Seeing the army of elves and survivors from Laketown flock to him, Thorin felt threatened and refused to give anything to the beggars on the doorstep. Seeing this Bilbo left Erebor and gave the Arkenstone to Thranduil and Bard, who offered it in return for a 12th of the gold in Erebor. Thorin called upon his cousin Dain of the Iron Hills for aid against this new foe, and within a few days, he bought an army to counter that of the elves and men. However, as the Dwarves arrived, an army of orcs led by Bolg attacked, hoping to claim the mountain to aid the rise of Sauron. The Dwarves, elves, and men put aside their own feuds to fight the greater threat of orcs, wolves and trolls. Gwaihir the eagle lead an army of great eagles to join the battle thus earning its title of the Battle of the Five Armies. Aftermath and Return to the Shire Unfinished Category:Aftermath